


Cautionary Tail

by jupiterwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Reader, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Prince Sidon, Reader-Insert, god give the fish man some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterwrites/pseuds/jupiterwrites
Summary: Gender-neutral, Hylian reader has recently returned from a long-winded and incredibly taxing journey that has them blundered and bruised. This is what they live for though, so if a couple of scars appear than there’s no real hurt done.Prince Sidon, however, has a different opinion on the matter.(Yes, the pun was necessary.)
Relationships: Bazz & Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Cautionary Tail

You trudged through Zora’s gates, your horse’s reins in one hand as you tried your best to stand up straight. A once dull throbbing in your jaw and ribs had somehow increased tenfold on your journey back home, but you powered through it. You lived for the thrill of battle, adventuring and discovering new lands and people only to bring such pretty gifts back along with you. Your latest trip to Gonponga Island had not gone particularly as planned, with being ambushed and having to turn back when you were  _ so close  _ to your destination. 

But nonetheless, you were home now. Safe within the arms of the city that had grown to love you, and ever closer to being with that dork you adored ever so much. 

As you walked along the path to the stables, a group of young pups ran up to you and began to tug on your clothing, all demanding your attention. They cried your name and giggled, brandishing little wooden daggers or newly grown fangs, or even a small shell that had been picked up off of one of the many shorelines. 

“Look, look here! My momma made this new crest for me, isn’t it pretty?”

“I’m gonna be just like you when I grow up! I have my own sword already!”

“Will you tell me a story again?”

“Have you ever met mister Link? He did cool stuff like you!”

“Alright, alright!” You called, laughing a little under your breath as you tried to calm the hyper group of children. You placed one of your hands on one of their heads- a girl who was currently hugging your leg like it was a statue of the Goddess herself. “I will tell you my tales and admire your treasures soon, alright? First I have to go and get the rest of my errands done.” Truth be told, you were currently sporting an ear-splitting headache and really needed a moment to yourself, but the pups around you were just too damn cute. 

The children whined a little in protest and many pinkie promises were dished out as they reluctantly made their way back to their homes or other friends. You put your horse into his stable and pet along his face gently, thanking him for assisting in your journey. You made your way into the castle throne room, where Sidon and the King were waiting for you. 

Upon your arrival, Sidon was at a loss for words. It was true that he admired your strength, but  _ this  _ was too much! You carried yourself well, but he could see the pain you were in- the slight limp in your left side and the black and purple splotch that decorated the arch of your jaw. The circles under your eyes lay heavy and your eyes were dull. He ached to hold you, but he stayed firmly planted as you talked with the king.

You told his father of the marshes and heavy rainfall, plucking a map from your pocket and unfolding it to show him the route you took. Your job as head of the royal guard was to scout the land beyond the kingdom’s borders, to keep up relations and offer safe passage to newcomers or merchants. You had thought that the Lizalfo had cleared that area and left, but there was a group that remained behind. Sidon’s eyes widened as you described their camp, and winced when you coughed lightly. As soon as the king dismissed you, he ran and scooped you into his arms and took to the medic’s wing.

“Woah- Sidon!” You giggled lightly, pushing against his chest to look up at his face. “It’s nice to see you too!” The prince smiled fondly down at you but kept going with a determined glint in his eye. 

“My love, you know I adore your antics, but could it wait? My mind’s been abuzz since you walked in like- like  _ that.” _ You cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. 

“It’s just a couple of bruises, Sidon.”

“I want to be sure. I am confident in your abilities and strength, don’t get me wrong!” He clarified when your expression turned defensive. “It’s just sometimes you downplay your ailments and emotions. I want to be there for you.” 

The softness in his voice warmed your heart, and a small smile crept onto your face. You nodded at him and rested your head against his chest, not expecting sleep to take you so quickly.

…

You wake with a struggle, the bright light of the setting sun streaming in through the window shining directly on your face. You try to move your hand to block it, but you can’t. Something is pinning your hand to the mattress (mattress? Weren’t you just being carried like twenty seconds ago?) and keeping it from rising. You push yourself up- or attempt to before a sharp white pain shoots through your abdomen, causing you to cry out and try to curl up into a ball to block as much of your surroundings off as possible. There’s a flash of bright red in your peripheral as Sidon’s head snaps up, his sleepy expression vanishing when he sees you in pain. 

“Ah- take it easy! The healer said you would be quite exhausted and sore when you woke.” Sidon pressed a gentle hand to your shoulder, guiding you to lean back against the bed and relax. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when you saw his kind eyes looking into yours.

“...How long..?” You asked, voice hoarse and quiet. “You’ve been asleep for a couple of hours, my love. You were right- the wounds aren’t drastic, but the lack of rest has also taken a toll on your body, and isn’t supplying the strength it needs to heal.” Sidon ponders for a moment, then addresses you again. “How many nights have you gone without rest or proper food while away?”

You look away, feeling a scolding build in his tone. You shrugged and he sighed, bringing his hand to hold one of yours. You are completely dwarfed by him. 

“You need to take care of yourself. If not for yourself, then for me!” he exclaimed, causing you to look back up at him. “I admire your work, I truly do, but sometimes when you go out beyond my reach I cannot help but pray you won’t return with nothing more than a scrape- and even that is enough to worry me!” He looks to your hands in his, stroking a thumb along your palm as his shoulders slowly lost their tension. “I love you, ever so, and it burns me to see you like this. Any of the greatest warriors would crumple to their feet if they neglected their basic needs.” He brought a hand to cup your cheek and you leaned into it. “So please, just try to look after yourself when you’re out there. And when you’re here, when you’re home, I can take care of you! It’s the least I can do for our fearless protector.” He threw in a cheeky grin to lighten the mood a bit, showcasing a few pointed teeth. You giggled softly, then nodded. 

“Alright, fine. If you insist, my prince.”

That night, and for many nights after that, Sidon pampered you like no tomorrow. He dressed and rebandaged your cuts and bruises, pressing small kisses atop them when he finished, he would learn some of your favorite recipes and  _ attempt  _ to cook them for you before handing them off to one of the chefs nearby, and he would even draw baths for you and made sure you were always clean and warm. He would take you to the hot springs and bring you to open markets- whatever it was that would help you regain your strength, it was done. And you did it together, hand in hand and smiles on your faces.

When your next task arose he packed an extra bag and clipped it to your horse’s saddle. If was full of fruits and an extra waterskin and even another flint-match set to light your fires. You smiled as you thought of him and for once, set up a decent camp and got some sleep.


End file.
